The Strangers and Music
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Musik adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Sesuatu yang sangat penting – bagi siapapun. OC CENTRIC, for Original Character Challenges


**The Strangers and Music**

Fandom: Nodame Cantabile

Character: OC (Charles), and Nodame, a bit, in the end.

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile © Tomoko Ninomiya

Resume: Musik adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Sesuatu yang sangat penting – bagi siapapun.

**a/n: **Saya tahu ini nista. Dan, ah, kayaknya terlalu fokus ke OC. Saya bingung, sih XD. Dan untuk _ending_ yang gaje, jangan salahkan saya. Hohoho.

Namanya Charles dan ia harusnya menjadi murid _Conservatory_. Kalau saja ibunya tidak memintanya, tepatnya _memaksa_ untuk kuliah di manajemen bisnis, meski ia dengan bandelnya tetap mengambil tes _Conservatory_ meski akhirnya tidak bisa masuk. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak mengusirnya dari rumah mereka karena cita-citanya itu. Ia boleh saja hidup tanpa rumah, tapi ia tak bisa hidup tanpa musik yang telah menjadi jiwanya.

Dan inilah "kehidupan" barunya: sebagai seorang musisi jalanan di Paris. Menjadi saksi dari berbagai kejadian aneh dan juga yang manis.

* * *

Di jalanan Paris di malam hari yang semakin lama justru semakin hidup, begitu juga permainan biola miliknya, semakin hidup dan manis. Terkadang memainkan lagu-lagu popular seperti _Love Story_-nya Taylor Swift, kadang juga memainkan lagu-lagu instrumental buatannya dan juga grup musiknya (dimana mereka 'mengamen' bersama-sama), dan kadang ia juga memainkan lagu-lagu klasik untuk mengiringi suasana yang (biasanya) romantis.

Namun kini mata pemuda berambut ikal coklat itu memandang kedua orang yang sedang berbicara – perempuannya sedikit heboh, prianya sok dingin meski jelas terlihat antusiasme di sana. Ia jadi sedikit penasaran, sebenarnya mereka ini ingin bertengkar – atau jangan-jangan mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin berinteraksi dengan akrab dengan _cara mereka_?

Dan juga perempuannya. Terasa _déjà vu_ dalam pikirannya. Semua antusiasme dan juga senyum manis yang tersungging di mulutnya. Kepalanya mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan si gadis yang terasa hangat itu.

.. tapi ia gagal untuk mengingat sedikitpun.

_Mungkin itu cuma déjà vu biasa aja_, begitu pikirnya, tapi hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang _aneh_.

"Hei, ayo kita main lagi. Jangan ngelamun aja. Dapetnya masih dikit, nih."

Suara teman segrup musiknya, Sebastian, segera menyadarkannya. Pria dengan rambut _Mohawk_ dan gaya macho itu kini sedang menenteng _case_ gitarnya. Gesturnya tampak tak sabar menunggu Charles.

"Eh—O.. Ok!" kata Charles, mencoba untuk menyibukkan pikirannya dengan hal lain selain gadis berambut bob itu. "_C'mon_. Yuk, langsung main saja."

* * *

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_ It doesn't take a scientist _

_To understand what's going on baby_

Suara Chiara, si gadis yang juga jadi pemain _viola_ itu kini menghanyutkan beberapa pasangan kasmaran di restoran tempat mereka mengamen. Tampak bahwa beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka, tertarik. Butuh hiburan mungkin karena suasana yang terasa begitu sepi dan datar.

Sementara itu, Charles, merasakan antusiasme itu, memainkan biolanya, semakin tegas. _Rasanya seperti bermain di Concour, hanya saja tipe penontonnya.. sedikit berbeda_, batinnya berbisik. Matanya berbinar bahagia sembari menatap para 'penonton' mereka, hendak menciptakan interaksi.

Matanya sendiri terus berpindah-pindah sampai ia akhirnya menemukan gadis berambut bob coklat itu lagi diantara kerumunan 'penonton' itu.

Seketika itu matanya kembali membeku ke titik itu.

Dirinya mencoba untuk tetap fokus ke permainan biolanya, tapi rasanya susah sekali. Tidak dengan seorang gadis dengan aura yang berwarna-warni itu menarik perhatiannya.

_TEENGG!_

Dan ia salah menekan senar.

Untungnyalah, kesalahan permainan biolanya tidak kentara karena permainan yang lainnya cukup keras untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia yakin betul, nanti ia pasti akan diberi 'ceramah' singkat oleh Sebastian karena kecerobohannya ini.

Dan kini, ia mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada permainan biolanya

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

Untunglah, ia tak perlu berlama-lama untuk susah-susah berkonsentrasi saat perhatiannya terdistraksi karena permainannya akhirnya selesai juga. Sebastian lalu menyodorkan topi fedora-nya, tentu untuk tempat uang untuk orang yang rela memberi mereka sedikit uang setelah penampilan mereka.

Beberapa orang tergerak untuk mengangkat kaki dan meletakkan sejumlah uang yang biar kecil, sangat berarti. Toh mereka juga sebenarnya sudah merasa senang dengan semua orang menikmati permainan mereka.

_Dan gadis berambut bob itu juga ikut memberikan uang_.

"Gyabo! Permainan kalian bagus sekali!" ujarnya riang sembari memasukkan uang ke topi itu.

Dan kini, pemuda itu melongo, menyadari sesuatu. _Gyabo—_

* * *

_"Gyabo—maaf yah! A-aku tidak sengaja!"_

_ Seorang gadis berambut bob coklat dengan baju terusan turtle neck tanpa lengan tartan yang berdalaman baju hitam itu membantunya mengambil beberapa partitur yang berceceran karena gadis seenak jidad ini tadi menabraknya_.

_"Err, tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya sembari ikut mengumpulkan ceceran partiturnya. "Ah, lagian aku juga cuma coba-coba, kok." Teringat di benaknya semua tuntutan orang tunaya. Ia bahkan sebenarnya hanya iseng, tak betul-betul serius. "Kamu piano, ya?"_

_ "Iya. Namaku Nodame." Gadis itu lalu menyerahkan partiturnya, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Mukyaa! Aku harus cepat-cepat. Dadaaah!"_

_ Ia, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, melihat semangat gadis itu yang kini berlari sekuat tenaga ke ruang ujian membuatnya merasa .. lebih sadar._

_ Akan makna musik bagi kehidupannya._

* * *

Ingatan itu berputar lagi di memorinya. _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_, pikirnya, heran. Padahal kejadian seperti itu kan kejadian yang 'tidak biasa'. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Sementara itu, gadis itu memandang sang pria, seperti teringat sesuatu. Tapi tampaknya gagal. Mungkin saja Charles memang tidak meninggalkan bekas jejak langkah yang terlalu dalam.

_— tapi setidaknya gadis itu telah meninggalkan bekas di hati orang lain. Sekali lagi._

~ the end~


End file.
